Mr Carson shall we walk back together?
by eva.chrisovitsanousweety
Summary: It all started from this simple question!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This idea was in my head since I watched the second episode of the fourth series. I wanted to write something that I would like to happen after that question. I hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Mr. Fellowes is the creator of Downton Abbey and these two wonderful characters.**_

He looked so sad as he passed them. She was biting her lip and thinking as she watched him walking. She started passing quickly to catch him which caused Richard to turn and look at her. "Mr. Carson.", she called to make him stop. He stopped when he heard her and turned a little to face her. "Shall we… walk back together?", she was hoping that his answer would be positive. He looked at her for a moment and was faced with sadness, concern and… love. He didn't say anything and let her walk next to him as they headed back to the house. He knew that she loved him with all her heart. He had started to notice that when they were informed about Mr. Crawly's death.

_Lord Grantham had called him upstairs and informed him. The way back downstairs was slow with pain for his Lady Mary and for the loss of another young person. She had left her sitting room to go to the kitchen when she noticed him walking slowly lost in his thoughts. "Mr. Carson are you alright?", the same question she had asked him the night of Lady Sybil's death but with the difference that now she didn't know… yet …what had happened. He raised his head to look at her trying to stay strong because he didn't want to break now and in front of all the staff. "Shall we go to my sitting room?", she asked him worried about him. Somehow she knew that what Lord Grantham had told him wasn't good._

_He nodded slowly and let her enter first before closing the door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm and find the strength to tell her what had happened. When he opened his eyes he was faced with her worried face that showed her love. That was the first time he noticed that she loved him, with that look on her face and her eyes showing all her love. "Mrs. Hughes", he began without knowing how to continue. "his Lordship informed me about something very sad.", he looked her once more but the worry hadn't left her face instead she was more worried._

"_Something happened with Lady Mary or the baby?", she couldn't hide the worry from her voice as hard as she was trying. She didn't held Lady Mary very high but she didn't want to happen what had happened with Lady Sybil. She was worried and afraid._

_He smiled sadly at her concern about the young woman and the baby because he knew her feelings about her but he could see that she was afraid. "No. Lady Mary and the baby are perfectly fine.", he saw how she let a sigh of relief that she was holding. "It's Mr. Crawly.", he took another deep breath before continuing. "He had an accident with the car as he was driving to come here. He… is… dead.", he finally said and lowered his head to hide the few tears that escaped his eyes. _

"_No. You must be wrong, Mr. Carson.", he raised his head quickly to look at her when he heard her. The tears were falling from her eyes while she was shaking her head. "You must be wrong, Mr. Carson.", she repeated trying to convince herself that what she just heard was a lie. "Tragedy didn't find us again.", she was shaking her head and breathing heavily. "His wife gave birth to his son today. He became a father, Mr. Carson.", she couldn't believe it and she didn't want to believe it. "He can't… leave them.", he walked towards her to hug her and comfort her but she grabbed him from his jacket. "Please… tell me… that you are… wrong.", she was breathing heavily. "Please, Mr. Carson. Tell me that…", she didn't manage to finish as she collapsed in his arms. _

_He was taken by surprise when he felt her weight on his arms as she collapsed unconscious. He lifted her in his arms and placed her in her armchair. "Mrs. Hughes can you hear me?", he was shaking her lightly. "Mrs. Hughes open your eyes.", he was shaking her more. "Mrs. Hughes.", he was getting very worried as the seconds were passing and she didn't open her eyes. _

_He turned to look at the door when he heard it opening. "What happened?", Beryl was looking at them surprised. _

_He took a deep breath to calm. "She collapsed. I can't wake her up, Mrs. Patmore.", he didn't hide his concern about the housekeeper and that was when he realized once more how much he loved her. _

_She was looking at him worried about her friend. "But what happened? Why she fainted?", she was starting to get confused._

"_I informed her about something sad. Mr. Crawly had an accident with his car on his way to come here. He died.", he was trying to hold back his tears as he told once more about the tragedy._

"_Oh my God!", was what the cook managed to say between her own tears about the loss of another young person the day his child was born. "You have to inform the rest of the staff. I will stay with her and try to wake her but I think it's better to call the doctor.", she said as she took a chair and sat next to the armchair. _

_He turned to look at the woman he loved still lying unconscious in the armchair. He nodded slowly at Beryl and left the room closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath to calm down and entered the servants hall. "I would like to speak with all of you.", he said with his deep voice. Everyone gathered around the big table looking at the butler. "With sadness I inform you that tragedy found us once more. Mr. Crawly had an accident with his on his way to come here. Unfortunately, he couldn't survive.", he heard gasps and sobs coming from the staff as he finished. "Continue with your work and I will inform you later.", he looked at them one last time and headed towards the housekeeper's sitting room. _

_Beryl turned to look at him with tears falling from her eyes. "We have to call the doctor, Mr. Carson. I think it isn't a simple fainting.", his eyes widened with concern and looked at Elsie who was lying unconscious and very pale. He went to his pantry and called for the doctor. The doctor informed him and the cook that her collapse was caused from the shock of Mr. Crawly's death and she needed to stay a few days in bed. The next morning, though, Elsie got dressed to go at the funeral despite the protests of the butler and the cook that she had to stay in bed. She was ready to collapse again during the ceremony but his hands were around her supporting her. In the way back to the house he asked Anna and Beryl to help Elsie walk back and put her in bed. _

He was deeply in love with but he couldn't admit it yet to her. He wanted some time for himself to think everything. They were walking in silence and for the first time it felt weird. "She died five years ago, Mrs. Hughes.", he broke the silence but didn't turn to look at her while he felt her eyes looking at him. "He went to visit her and she told him that I was better man and she loved me.", they kept walking in silence. No one knew what to say or how to act towards the other. She was holding back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You are a better man, Mr. Carson.", she was surprised herself with what she said but she wanted him to know that he meant something to her, something more than just a friend.

After that they kept walking in silence until the house came in view. As they were reaching the house he decided that he needed to do something away from the view of the others. He stopped and put a hand on her arm to stop her as well. They turned to face each other. He looked her eyes for a few moments. "I need a few days to think everything that had happened until now. Just a few days, Mrs. Hughes.", he smiled at her and surprised when he leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips.

She was surprised with his action but very happy. "A few days, Mr. Carson.", she smiled at him. She reached and kissed him softly on his lips, as he did before. He offered her his arm and she took it with a smile. They walked together the rest of the path hoping for a better future together.

_**Please, please, please review! I would like to know what your thoughts are for this and if you would like to continue this! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: My first idea was to have a one-shot but I decided to continue this. Although, I don't know how many chapters this story will have but I'll see that in the progress. I had this idea in my mind when I watched that last scene of the second episode of the fourth series. I admit it, it is now one of my favourite scenes between Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson. The third chapter will delay because I have to watch the third episode first. I hope you like it! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Mr. Fellowes is the creator of Downton Abbey and the characters!**_

It would only be a few days but a week had passed since that day and it had been a very busy week for both of them. He was at his pantry working on some important papers from the deliveries of the week. He needed a little break, so he put them aside and closed his eyes for a moment. It was a busy week for all of them but he had time to think everything that had happened when he was alone in his room. He was worried about her. She was so strong with Grigg's matter and afterwards but today she looked so tired. He had noticed the dark circles that had appeared under her eyes, she was walking slower and the last two days he had caught her standing trying to catch her breath. He was worried about her and knew that something was wrong.

The first two nights after Grigg's departure had been sleepless for him thinking everything that had happened. She had wanted to know what had upset him and read his letter. She went to see Grigg and decided to help him with the support of Mrs. Crawly. She was looking him with so much love and he only had hurt her with his behavior. He had stopped her, asked her for a few days and had kissed her softly on the lips. She had kissed him back and he smiled every time he was thinking it. He knew now that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He didn't want to spend a moment away from her. He was close at losing her once, he didn't want to lose her for second time. He would ask her to have a glass of wine together tonight and he would confess his love for her.

_**/-00-/**_

She was at her sitting room working on some important papers for the week but she needed. She finished the paper she was working on and put it all aside, then she went to sit in her armchair. It was a very busy week for all of them, especially for her that she had to do the double work than a simple other week. She had to admit though that the last two days she wasn't feeling very well. She was feeling tired, she was walking a little slower than usually and she had dark circles under her eyes. She let her head fall on the back of the armchair and closed her eyes for a few moments.

The first two nights after Mr. Grigg's departure had been sleepless for her. She was thinking everything that had happened. She didn't know what came over her and read the letter he had thrown away but she did it. She had gone to see Mr. Grigg and decided to help him with Mrs. Crawly's support. She was hurt with his behavior towards his… fellow and she was hurt when he said that he didn't understand her. She loved him and she knew that he needed to leave his past behind. She even felt jealous about that woman Alice because she thought that he still loved her but what happened a week ago gave her hope. He had stopped her, asked her for a few days and kissed her on the lips. She had agreed and kissed him back. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, she didn't want to waste a second more without him.

She was dreaming how their life together would be and had a smile on her face when she heard a knock on her door. She knew that it was him who had knocked and she smiled wider. She opened her eyes and looked at the door. "Come in, Mr. Carson.", she didn't hide her smile.

Charles was a bit surprised to find her sitting in her armchair at this time of the day and he was concerned when he noticed how pale she was but smiled at her when he saw that smile on her face. He closed the door behind him so no one could hear them or disturb them. "How are you feeling, Mrs. Hughes?", he was getting more worried about her. "I have noticed that you're not very well.", he took a sit on the chair opposite of her.

She smiled, weakly this time, noticing the concern on his face. "I'm a little tired, Mr. Carson. It has been a very busy week for all of us.", she took a deep breath. "Now, what can I do for you?", she wanted to get up to sit in her desk chair to continue her work but she started feeling a little dizzy and decided against it for now.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to have a glass of wine with me this evening here.", he smiled at her. "I would like to speak with you about something very important.", he said with a little smile this time.

"I would love to, Mr. Carson.", she smiled weakly. She wasn't so dizzy now and she could continue with her work. "If you don't mind, I have quiet some work to do. I just needed a break and it was a lovely break.", she stood up and tried to stay steady.

As he stood up he noticed that she wasn't very steady, so he took her hands in his own and kissed them. "It was a lovely break indeed, Mrs. Hughes. Thank you!", he left her sitting room with a big smile so she couldn't notice that he was very worried about her.

_**/-00-/**_

They were in her sitting room having a glass from a very nice wine Charles had brought out from his own little collection. They had discussed about the day and the plans for the next day. They were sitting in silence looking at the fireplace where the fire was so much alive. It was the time for him to confess his love for her. He looked at her and was so lost. She was so beautiful already and the fire was making her look years younger. He recovered a few moments later and took a deep breath. "Mrs. Hughes,", she turned to look at him. "Elsie, I would like you to come and sit here.", he said and patted his legs. She smiled at him and did just that. It was feeling so nice sitting in his lap while his arms were around her waist to keep her close to him. "I want to tell you that… that I'm deeply in love with you.", he finally said and looked at her with the most loving face.

She looked at him a little surprised and saw that he was telling the truth. She put her glass on the table next to her, threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him passionately. He was a little surprised but he started kissing her back with all his passion, love and desire. They pulled away quiet out of breath and just looked at each other. "Oh, Charles. I love you so much.", she finally said it and moved closer to him.

He kissed her once more passionately but this time pulled away before he needed to catch his breath. "Elsie Hughes, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?", he asked her as he took out of his pocket a small box and opened it.

Elsie was very surprised with that ring. It was the most beautiful ring that she had ever seen and this lovely man was giving it to her with a marriage proposal. She recovered quickly and looked at him in the eyes. "Nothing in the world would make me happier than become your wife, Charles.", she kissed him softly on the lips.

Carefully he took the ring and placed on her finger where it belonged. "It was my mother's ring. My father proposed to her with this ring and she gave it to me, so I could give it to the woman who would steal my heart. This woman is you, Elsie and I love you with all my heart.", he kissed her hand and then placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I will speak first thing in the morning with his Lordship. I love you, Elsie Hughes. You stole my heart away.", they started kissing passionately once more.

_**/-00-/**_

They woke up with big smiles on their faces. As she was getting dressed she admired the ring on her finger and was smiling. She had finished getting dressed when she started feeling dizzy and a shiver passed through her. She grabbed her desk to support herself and when the dizziness stopped, she grabbed her shawl and put it on her shoulders. She knew that Charles would go to speak with his Lordship, so she decided to go to her sitting room and wait for him. As she was going downstairs she had to stop at the end of every flight of stairs to catch her breath and to stop the dizziness.

Beryl, Anna and John were outside the servants hall speaking about what was happening. They couldn't understand why Charles was speaking with his Lordship so early in the morning. Suddenly, Anna caught sight of Elsie coming down the stairs but when she looked at the housekeeper better she noticed that something was wrong with her. Elsie's dizziness was getting worse and she missed a step on the stairs. "Mrs. Hughes.", Anna said as she ran to catch her and help her. "Mrs. Hughes are you feeling alright?", she asked with concern about the housekeeper who was like her mother.

Elsie looked at Anna. "I'm fine, Anna.", she tried to walk but the dizziness was making it difficult.

Anna managed to catch her once more. "Mrs. Hughes you are not fine.", she put her hand on the housekeeper's forehead and pulled it quickly like she was burnt. "You are burning up, Mrs. Hughes.", she looked at John and Beryl with concern on her face.

Beryl and John who had also noticed that something was wrong with the housekeeper were very worried. Beryl walked towards Elsie to help her. "We will help you into your sitting room and Mr. Bates is going to call for the doctor.", the cook said as she took hold of Elsie's right hand while Anna was on Elsie's left side.

Elsie hated to be treated like a child. "There is no need to call for the doctor. It's just… a cold. I'll be…", she felt her feet weak and collapsed in the arms of Anna and Beryl. The two women took her in the sitting room while John went to Charles' pantry to call for doctor Clarkson.

They were surprised at first when Charles told them that he had proposed to the housekeeper and she had accepted. Mary was the first one to stand up. She walked towards him. "I'm very glad for both of you, Carson. Congratulations.", she surprised him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. After Mary everyone took their turn to congratulate him.

"We will give you a cottage to spend your weekends and we will arrange a room for you at the side of the house which in next to the servants room.", Robert informed him and shook his hand.

At that moment Anna entered the library running and breathless. "I'm very sorry to interrupt you, your Lordship.", she tried to catch her breath.

"Anna, what's wrong?", Mary asked her with worry.

"It's Mrs. Hughes, My' Lady. She fainted outside her sitting room and she's burning up with a fever. Mr. Bates has called doctor Clarkson.", she saw them looking very worried.

"Where is she now, Anna?", Charles asked her very worried. He was suspecting that something was wrong with Elsie.

"She's in her sitting room still unconscious, Mr. Carson.", she was very worried about the housekeeper and she didn't try to hide it.

Charles looked at Robert who nodded slightly. He actually run downstairs to her sitting room. The sight in front of his eyes made him curse himself. He knew that something was wrong with her but didn't take care of her and he blamed himself for that. Beryl left first to go upstairs while Charles followed the older woman carrying the still unconscious Elsie in her arms. Anna took with her some small towels and a bowl with cold water and followed them. John stayed downstairs to wait for the doctor. Anna helped Beryl change clothes to the housekeeper while Charles went again downstairs to wait for the doctor along with John. Richard found Anna putting a towel wet with cold water on the housekeeper's forehead. Anna stayed inside with the doctor while the others were waiting outside worried.

_**Please, please, please review! I would like to know what your thoughts are for this! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I don't know yet where this is going. This chapter will continue from where we left chapter 2 but also it will have something from episode three of the fourth series. The party we saw at episode three will take place three weeks after Elsie's collapse. You will see why. This story may end after episode four or five but I'll see. Chapter four will be up after episode four. I hope you like it and I didn't disappoint you. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Fellowes is the creator of Downton Abbey and the characters. **_

Doctor Clarkson was still in the housekeeper's room examine her. Outside the room in the corridor Charles, Beryl and Mary were waiting very worried for the doctor to inform them about Elsie's condition. It had passed almost half an hour and he was getting very nervous as the seconds were passing by. Mary watched as he was passing back and forth in the corridor with his hands behind him. She was worried about the housekeeper and the butler. They two of them had finally confessed their feelings to each other and decided to get married, she didn't want now that they were both happy something to ruin that. Beryl watched him passing and she knew exactly what was crossing his mind. The cook and butler were sharing the same thought: What if the cyst returned and it was cancer this time?

Charles stopped at his tracks when he heard the door open and saw the doctor coming out with Anna who closed the door. He watched them for a moment. On Anna's face was written the love, the worry and the fear for the woman who was like a mother to her. On Richard's face was written the worry and the fear. Richard looked at Charles before saying anything and so the love that the butler had for the housekeeper but he could also see the fear and he knew very well the thoughts of Charles and Beryl. "I don't have good news.", he saw how Charles' eyes widened and shook lightly his head as to reassure him that it was something else. "Mrs. Hughes has pneumonia. The fever is very high and it must come down in the next forty eight hours.", he heard the gasps and saw the worry on the three faces. Anna was crying now upon hearing the diagnosis for second time. "Her body is already weak because she was already ill for a few days before her collapse today.", he took a deep breath. He was very fond of Elsie, especially after what she did with Mr. Grigg.

"Is there a chance that she may not… survive?", Charles was so afraid but he had to ask that question. He was afraid a few years ago of losing her from cancer, the same thought crossed his mind before Richard came out of the room to tell them about the pneumonia and now there was a possibility to lose her from that.

"I'm afraid yes, Mr. Carson.", he wanted so much to give hope to the butler and he could see the love on his face but her condition was very serious and they needed to know the truth. "The fever must come down in the next forty hours, otherwise I'm afraid that her already weak body won't resist the fight.", he heard the gasps and silent sobs coming from the three women but he saw how Charles was trying to stay calm and strong because his fiancée needed him now. "I will come in the evening to check on her. Excuse me.", he cast a last look at Charles who immediately understood what it meant and left without saying anything more.

Charles watched for a few moments the three women crying silently for Elsie and his heart sank. Mrs. Hug… no, Elsie, _his_ Elsie was loved from the downstairs and the upstairs. She was a mother to Anna, a friend and a sister to Beryl and a surrogate grandmother to George. He closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and looked at them. "No!", he surprised them with his deep, demanding voice. "I'll do anything to keep her alive.", he wasn't ready to lose her. He knew that they had many years together. "Anna you will stay with Mrs. Hughes and if anything happens you will come quickly to me. Beryl you will go downstairs and gather the staff in the servants hall. I will come to inform them about Elsie's condition.", he looked at Mary who had tears in her eyes and she nodded.

"I will go to the library to inform the others.", she wiped her eyes. "Don't worry, Carson. We won't let anything to happen to Mrs. Hughes. She is going to recover and you are going to have a beautiful wedding.", she smiled weakly at him, nodded to the two women and left to go to the library.

**/-00-/**

Elsie's fever didn't come down a bit for the next hours. Anna stayed with her placing cooling flannels on her forehead and was there when Richard came in the evening to check on her. Isobel having heard about the housekeeper's condition offered willingly to help, so Richard ordered a cool bath. Charles went to see her for a while after the dinner was finished upstairs and gave Anna the chance to eat something and see her husband. He wanted to stay the night to watch Elsie but he didn't think it would do good for the house if he became ill himself. After attending to Mary, Anna was upstairs in Elsie's room trying to break the fever with cooling flannels on her forehead and sometimes on her feet.

Richard had told her to put cooling flannels at the fee as well every hour but to continue putting them on the forehead every five minutes. Isobel was offered to stay at the house in case she was needed upstairs. Everyone was very worried about the housekeeper who didn't know how much loved she was even if they called her "the Scottish Dragon". The next morning Anna sent the maids for their chores and went to attend to Mary. Isobel told her to take a few hours for herself to rest and she would stay with Elsie following the doctor's orders.

Richard came again later in the morning to check on the housekeeper and found that the fever hadn't broken at all. He was getting very worried about her. He left some aspirin to Isobel with the instruction to take one every four hours and he would come again in the evening to check on her. They needed to break the fever so it could come down the next twenty four hours otherwise there was the possibility that she wouldn't survive. Anna attended to Mary to dress her for luncheon and then went to take over for Isobel so she could get some rest and eat something.

**/-00-/**

The house was quiet. The family had decided to have an early night giving the staff the opportunity for an early night as well. Anna after attending to Mary, had gone upstairs to take over for Isobel and stay with the housekeeper for the night. She had fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed when she heard something. She opened her eyes and saw the older woman tossing on her bed, her forehead wet from the sweat. The fever had come down a bit in the afternoon which gave relief to everyone. Anna placed her hand on Elsie's forehead and withdrew it immediately as if she was burnt. Elsie continued to toss on her bed like she was fighting someone, her fever was very high and she was sweating so much that she had thrown the sheet and blanket on the floor.

Anna managed to calm the older woman a bit and left the room quickly. She entered the room where Daisy and Ivy were sleeping and started shaking them. "Daisy. Ivy. Wake up.", she said loudly enough that the two girls were wide awake almost immediately.

"Anna? What happened?", Daisy asked while trying to awake completely.

"It's Mrs. Hughes.", that seemed to make the trick for both girls. "Ivy go downstairs and get cool water and flannels.", she saw as Ivy put on her dressing gown and left the room quickly. "Daisy go wake up Mrs. Crawly.", Daisy put on her dressing gown and left quickly. Anna opened the door that separated the women and the men and started knocking on the butler's door.

Charles opened the door ready to reprimand the person but was surprised to see Anna in front of him. "Anna? What happened?", he had a feeling that it was about his Elsie.

"She got worse. You better call for doctor Clarkson. I will go get fresh sheets and a blanket.", she said as she made her way at the end of the corridor to take some fresh sheets and a blanket and went quickly to Elsie's room.

All night they were trying to break the fever and calm down Elsie. Charles and Anna managed to calm her but it lasted only half an hour or so. She was tossing so much that she threw on the floor the sheet and the blanket but every time someone would get them and cover her again. It was almost 8 in the morning when finally the fever broke down giving a sigh of relief to everyone. Anna decided to stay with her while the others went for the works. Robert asked Richard to stay for breakfast while Isobel asked to have a tray in her room later.

Charles knew now that after the night they had Elsie was going to live and he was going to marry her. They would spend the rest of their loves together making for the lost time.

**/-00-/**

A week later Elsie was out of her room, wearing her dark blue dress and ready to get back to work despite the resist of Richard and Charles to stay at least a few days more in the bed. She couldn't stay one more day inside her room but she hadn't recovered completely something that worried everyone but didn't say anything because they didn't want to see their lovely housekeeper with her temper. Charles had served the luncheon upstairs, the staff had their luncheon and now he was dragging Elsie with his one hand, holding a tray in his other. After entering her sitting room and placing the tray on the table, he closed and locked the door. "Now, sit down.", his voice soft but demanding without any room for protests.

Elsie complied to his demand and sat in her armchair taking gratefully a cup of tea from him. It was strange for her to rest after luncheon but when she relaxed in her armchair she felt how tired she was, although she wasn't going to admit that to Charles. "I'm fine, Charles.", she said to him finally after a few moments.

Charles put down his cup and looked at her. "No, Elsie! No, you are NOT fine! You haven't recovered completely but still you are here throwing yourself again into your work.", she could see how angry and upset he was with her. He was pacing back and forth in the room making her feel dizzy. Suddenly, he stopped in front of her and kneeled down taking her hands in his own. "I was so afraid when I thought I was going to lose you a few years ago but it didn't happen. I was afraid that the cyst had returned and it was cancer this time while I was waiting outside your room waiting doctor Clarkson to inform us about you. I was afraid that I was going to lose you from that pneumonia.", he looked at her with tears in his eyes. "I don't want to lose you, Elsie. I can't lose you. I won't live without you and you know it. You haven't recovered completely and since you won't hear a word about staying in bed, the least you can do is to have a rest after luncheon.", he looked her in the eyes. "Please, Elsie.", he placed tiny kisses on her hands.

Elsie looked at him with tears in her own eyes. She could see it in his eyes how afraid he was, how afraid he _is. _They had confessed their feelings for each other, he had proposed to her and she had accepted. They were going to get married and she wasn't ready to leave all these behind her, just not yet. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "Alright, I will rest after luncheon but only if you will be next to me holding me.", she said with a weak smile on her face.

He smiled widely at her and kissed her softly on the lips as she had done before. He nodded his head in agreement and helped her lie down in the sofa. He lied down next to her holding her close to him, feeling the need to protect her in order to keep her safe from everyone.

**/-00-/**

A few days later Elsie started working as before and more, even though she hadn't recovered completely and soon the meetings with Cora had started to arrange everything for the guests that were coming, the valets and the ladies maids, for the menus and other things that needed arrangement. Every one tried to make her rest for a couple of hours every day but she protested because she had a lot to do.

It was the third night for the guests and it was the night for the little concert which even the staff could sit and enjoy. After it finished all the servants went back to their work, so Elsie went downstairs to her sitting room to check her paper work. She was shocked and surprised when she saw in what state Anna was. She wanted to call for John or the doctor but the young woman didn't let her making her promise that no one else would ever know about this. Elsie knew that the young woman, who was like a daughter to her, wouldn't resist to lose John for a second time.

Mary was surprised to see the housekeeper attending to her for the night and was worried about Anna when the older woman told her that her ladies maid wasn't feeling very well. As she was sitting in front of her mirror letting the housekeeper loose her hair, she noticed how upset was the older woman and that she was trying hard to hold back her tears. "Mrs. Hughes, are you feeling alright?", this question took by surprise Elsie who didn't know how to respond.

Suddenly, she couldn't breathe very well and her hands were shaking but she managed to take a deep breath and calm a little before answering. "I'm fine, My'Lady. I'm only a little tired.", she finished with Mary's hair and stepped back.

Mary noticed that the housekeeper was hiding something but she didn't want to pressure her. She stood in front of Elsie and took her hands in her own. "Mrs. Hughes, I know that neither I nor you are fond of each other but I'm very glad that you and Carson are finally together. I know that something is troubling you but I can't and I won't pressure you but I want you to know that I will be here if you need anything and I could help.", she smiled at the older woman and without thinking it a second time she reached and hugged her. Elsie was quiet surprised from this but offered a smile at the young woman in front of her when she pulled back from the embrace. "Thank you for giving my son and Sybbie the love of a mother or a grandmother.", she laughed a little and Elsie joined her. "I know that you go to the nursery and keep them company so the maid could have a break. They love you very much, Mrs. Hughes and I know that you love them as well. I've spoken with Tom and we don't mind if you could spend a little time with them whenever you can even when we find a nanny for them. I'm sure that Sybil would want that.", she had let the tears fall from her eyes.

Elsie was standing speechless in front of Mary. She didn't know what to say after all these. She even let her tears fall free but she knew that some of them were for her Anna. She looked at the young woman in the eyes and smiled. "I would be happy to spend time with those little angels.", she smiled again at thinking of those little angels sleeping in the nursery. "Thank you for not pressure me. It's something I have to find a way to deal with but I assure you that if you could help, I will inform you.", she squeezed the hands she was holding.

After finishing with Mary, she went to her sitting room to finish some paperwork that needed her attention. She only let her tears for Anna fall free when she was in the safety of her room with a locked door. She slowly changed her clothes and wore her night gown with trembling hands. She knew that she wouldn't sleep for one minute tonight or the nights that will follow. She was lying on her bed when she started to think who did that to her girl, who hurt her daughter. She had noticed that the valet of Lord Gillingham had taken an interest in Anna from the minute he saw her. Suddenly, the memories of this night started coming to her mind. Anna and this man were the only ones missing from the concert. The singer had finished the song when she noticed that the valet had come upstairs again with his face flushed, his hair ruffled and buttoning his jacket. The anger for that man starting to boil inside her and she wanted to kill that man for getting in the marriage of her daughter and the man she loved.

_**Please, please, please review. I would like to know what you think of this chapter. This chapter will end here as I want to watch the fourth episode to continue this. Please review.**_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you very much for your reviews, follows and favourites. They really mean a lot to me and are very encouraging. I was so engrossed in my other stories that I completely forgot about this one. Sorry, everyone. We have seen episodes four, five and six. So this chapter will continue with hints from these three episodes. The next chapters will be written after episode seven and eight are aired because I want to watch these two episodes before I decide how this story will end. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Any situation or character that appears in the drama, isn't mine.**

The following morning was going to be difficult. Neither Elsie nor Anna had slept the night before for obvious reasons. The two women had spent the night crying, Anna because of what happened to her and fear about John's reaction if he ever learnt and Elsie because of what happened to Anna and angry that she couldn't do anything to prevent it or make it go away. As she entered the servant's hall and spotted Green, she tried to keep herself in control and sat in the chair she was occupying for the last three four days. She couldn't look at that man because she didn't want to lose her control and struggle him with her own hands.

Anna was terrified that she had to sit next to that man but was also relieved because they were leaving today. She looked at the housekeeper as she entered the room and sat quickly down in her chair avoiding to look anyone else. She stood up the moment her husband sat down for his breakfast and left the room. She couldn't stand to sit with her husband and the man who raped her.

As they young men took the cases out in the cars, Elsie followed them outside throwing a killing gaze to Green. She knew the moment he looked at her that he knew that she had learnt the truth. She was disgusted when she heard him say that it was a trip that he would never forget. She had to admit that he was right at that, no one would ever forget that trip especially Green, Anna and Elsie. She wanted so much to speak with John but she had promised to her girl that she would keep her secret. Suddenly, a fear started taking hold of her mind and her heart. What would happen if that man had left Anna pregnant? She was feeling very dizzy and she had to put her hand on the wall to support her.

Charles had noticed that, much to Elsie's hopes and walked towards her quickly. "Elsie, are you alright?", he was worried about her since he saw her this morning. Her eyes were swallowed and red while she had a shadow under her eyes.

"I'm fine, Charles.", she told him rather upset as she took a deep breath and then walked inside the house. She closed herself in her sitting room and started working on very important papers to keep her mind busy from the events of the previous night.

The day passed quickly to her relief but she was worried about how she would behave when Charles would come to her sitting room to have a glass of wine. Weird enough they started talking about Alice, his first love and she was glad about that destruction. Anna came inside to speak with her. She was terrified when the young woman told her that she would kill herself if she was pregnant with that man's child. She was surprised when she asked her to move back to the house and the only she could ask was to think about it while she was in London for the next two days.

She was avoiding Charles in a way and he had noticed that but didn't pressure her to tell him what was going on. She had noticed that John was worried about his wife and she only wished she could tell him the truth but she had to keep her promise. She had an early night refusing the offered glass of wine from Charles. She knew that sleep wouldn't claim her tonight as well but she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She started crying once more for what was happening because it was very awful.

**/-00-/**

Two days later Tom, Mary, Rose and Anna returned to Downton from London. She was surprised and worried when Charles informed her that Lord Gillingham had arrived in Downton. She only hoped that his valet wasn't with him otherwise she would have to keep Anna in a distance. She was so relieved when she learnt that he had come alone but wasn't very pleased when Anna told her about her decision to move back to the house. She gave in and told her to occupy her old bedroom.

The days passed quickly and sighed in relief when she was informed that Anna wasn't pregnant. She had noticed how distant her and John had become but she had also become distant with Charles. They were so happy at the beginning to get married but after almost two months they hadn't spoken about their marriage and she couldn't think of it for now. She had her own problems and she wanted to be ready before discussing with Charles about their marriage.

She had woken up to a weird feeling in her stomach. As she lied there looking at the ceiling, her hand was placed on top of her mouth as she got out of bed quickly and ran to the bathroom. She lost what little had managed to stay in her stomach the last few days. She was feeling dizzy as she got back to her room to get dressed for the day. She managed to get dressed fully after half an hour and feeling like it was hard task to get dressed. She wasn't feeling very well but she had to work in order to stop thinking.

Almost everyone was sitting in the servant's hall waiting for her to start their breakfast. She took her usual seat and looked with a terrified gaze at the porridge in front of her. Her stomach was feeling the same way when she woke up. She slowly pushed the plate away from her and took a toast without putting butter on it. She managed to eat a piece of toast before she felt she was full. Charles had noticed that something was wrong with her and was looking at her very worried. "Are you feeling alright, Mrs. Hughes?", he asked in a low voice but properly in case anyone was hearing them.

She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "I'm perfectly fine, Mr. Carson.", she stood up with a little afford as she felt dizzy again and walked towards her sitting room. Although, she didn't make it to her door as she collapsed on the floor in front of the pantry's door.

Charles turned his head to see what happened when he heard something and was shocked to find Elsie lying on the floor. He stood up quickly and walked towards her. "Elsie? Elsie, please open your eyes.", he couldn't make her to upon her eyes. Beryl upon seeing that hurried to his pantry and called for doctor Clarkson while Charles took Elsie in his arms and to her room.

A while later Richard was at the big house examining the housekeeper. Charles, Beryl and Anna were outside in the corridor waiting for the news. Richard left the bedroom and looked at them very worried. "She hadn't recovered completely and somehow she managed to make herself weak again and catch a cold. She will stay in bed for at least a week.", he sighed then. "Please make her see that if she doesn't recover completely this time she won't survive the next time she will get sick.", he gave Charles some medicine for her and left for the hospital.

Anna had closed herself in her old room upon hearing Richard's diagnosis for the housekeeper. She knew that it was her fault in a part that the housekeeper was like this now. It was difficult for the two of them but she didn't want to speak with her husband about what happened.

A few days later Elsie was much better but was convinced to stay in bed until Richard told her otherwise. Anna was in Ripon for an errand when John visited her in her room to speak with her after hearing a conversation between the two women a few days before she collapsed. Elsie decided to tell him the whole truth because she didn't want to be the cause of Anna losing her husband.

It was difficult for her to tell him the whole truth but was rewarded when Anna told her later in the evening that she was moving back to the cottage with her husband. She was relieved now and decided to focus on her and Charles. She wanted to marry him as soon as possible, to be his wife and be held by him every night.

**Please review! I would like to know what you think of this chapter! Next chapter will contain the wedding and the wedding night at least!**

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! They really mean a lot to me! So, this is the last chapter everyone! I thought I could write a few more chapters for this story but I decided to end it here with the bid day of our lovely couple. It will contain some hints from the last two episodes of the fourth series of the drama. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the drama or the characters. If I did I would be very happy.**

Elsie was standing in the middle of the room that will be her old room from today. She was looking herself in the room and couldn't quiet believe how beautiful she was looking. She had insisted that she didn't want fuss over her wedding and she was refusing to wear a wedding dress because of her age. As she watched herself in the mirror she had to admit that she was wrong with all her protests. She ran her hands above her wedding dress. It wasn't white but a light beige shade that was making her eyes to show off. It was ending just above her ankles and it had a bit of lace in the end. She had let Anna to do her hair because she wanted something different from the usual. The young woman had pinned the hair in a lose bun and had let some curls to drop out of the bun. She had to admit that it was making her look much younger and she liked it very much.

She had asked Beryl and Anna to leave her alone for a few minutes and she could let her tears fall freely from her eyes. She sat down on the bed and looked at the room while she was crying silently. She had chosen a life in service believing that she would never find the love of her life but that change at the moment she met Charles Carson for the first time. She couldn't believe that she was wearing a wedding dress and that the man she loved so much was waiting for her in the church to get married. She didn't manage to wipe her eyes as Beryl and Anna entered the room and stopped in their tracks upon seeing the housekeeper in tears. "Elsie, what's the matter?", Beryl asked her friend as she sat next to her and took hold of her left hand.

Elsie wiped her eyes with her free hand and looked at the worried and confused faces of the two women. "Nothing is the matter, Beryl.", she said with a wide smile. "I just can't believe that I am wearing a wedding dress and the man I love so much is waiting for me in the church to get married.", she let a few more tears to fall.

"You have to believe it because we have to leave for the church. Your man will be wondering what's keeping you.", Beryl started laughing and the other two women joined her.

Elsie hugged and kissed the two women on the cheek and left the room to go downstairs. They were going to meet Tom in the front door to go to the church. Elsie didn't want to enter the church alone so she had asked Tom to give her away. He was like a son to her and his daughter like a granddaughter. Tom watched with a wide smile as the woman who was like a second mother to him exited the house from the front door. He approached the three women still smiling and stopped in front of Elsie. "You are very beautiful, Mrs. Hughes.", he said as he kissed her hand. "Mr. Carson is a very lucky man.", he was so glad that the butler and the housekeeper had finally found their own happiness together. "Shall we?", he leaded them to the car and helped them get in before getting in himself and getting off to the church.

**/-00-/**

Charles was standing at his post in the church with Mary, Robert and John standing next to him. He had to admit that he was very nervous about the wedding. He was a little afraid that Elsie would change her mind at the last minute and never show up. He was getting old and he would understand if she didn't want to marry him. He had loved that woman for over twenty years but he didn't have the courage to confess his feeling before and they had missed the chance to have their own family. He would always regret for not confessing his feelings earlier and give his darling wife children. He knew that she could have been a wonderful mother if her behavior towards the younger staff was an indication.

"Carson, are you feeling quiet alright?", Mary asked him after noticing the sadness on his face and how lost he was in his thoughts.

He turned his head to look at the young woman he was seeing as a daughter and smiled. "I'm perfectly fine, Milady.", he reassured her and was relieved that no one else asked him further questions. He was regretting his decision to hide his feelings but he couldn't do anything to change the past now. He was very happy that he would marry the love of his life and spend the rest of their lives together.

They all stood up and turned upon hearing the melody which meant that the bride had arrived outside the church. He watched as Anna and Beryl rushed in the church to take their posts while Tom and Elsie stopped in the doorway. He smiled widely as he watched his wife walking slowly towards him. He knew that Tom loved her as a second mother when he kissed her hand and went to his post. An hour later they were back at the house celebrating their marriage. Everyone was enjoying themselves and that made very happy the newlyweds.

They had danced their first dance as a married couple and then they were separated as the others took their turns to have a dance with the bride or the groom. Elsie had enjoyed dancing with Robert, Tom, Richard and John and she had to admit that she had a nice time dancing with Thomas which had surprised her a lot. Charles had enjoyed dancing with Cora, Mary, Edith, Anna and Beryl. He had even danced with Daisy but after he asked the young woman because he could see how sad she was with Alfred's absence.

Elsie went to sit down as her feet were hurting very much after all the dancing. She was smiling as she watched the others have fun but she found herself eager to go with her husband to their cottage for their first night together. Soon her wish was coming true as her husband took her hand and leaded her towards their cottage.

At the moment he closed and locked the door of their cottage he hugged his wife and started kissing her passionately. He had resisted all day but he couldn't hold back his desire for her. They broke apart breathless and they could see the lust and desire in each other eyes. She started walking slowly towards the stairs swaying her hips and working on the buttons of her dress. She had to try hard not to laugh when she earned a loud groan from her husband because of her actions. As she reached the stairs she let the dress to fall on the floor and she went slowly up the stairs continuing swaying her hips.

He rushed to follow her as he lost her out of sight and found her standing on the top of the stairs. He watched as the corset fell on the bottom step of the stairs and how she entered the bedroom with her swaying hips. He made quick work with his jacket and shirt as he let them fell on the steps. As he entered the room he made quick work with his shoes, shocks and trousers. Standing only in his undershorts he watched his wife taking of her shift and shoes. He quickly stepped out of his undershorts and stopped her hands from removing her underwear and stockings. "I will do that, my love.", he whispered in her ear as he started kissing her while he gently pushed her backwards until she was lying on the bed.

He was kissing his way down to her breasts where he stopped for a moment to look at his wife. She had her eyes closed and moaning in pleasure. He returned back to her breasts sucking and nuzzling hard until her nipples were hard. He started kissing again her body until he reached her knickers. Slowly he started pulling them down while kissing the skin that he was slowly revealing. After taking off her knickers and throwing them above his head he turned his attention at her stockings, slowly taking them off and kissing the new exposed skin of her marvelous strong legs. All the while his member was growing harder and harder and he wanted nothing more than to buried it inside her but he wanted to wait. Their first night together was going to be slow and gentle.

He moved back up to her mouth placing kisses all over her marvelous heavenly body. He kissed her passionately and hungrily when he reached her lips. They broke apart a little breathless and just looked each other for a few moments. He moved his body on top of hers and while kissing her more softly this time he entered her in one long thrust. He stopped when he heard a small cry coming from her lips thinking that he had hurt her. "Please Charles… I need you… please my love…", she pleaded him and reassured him at the same time as she had noticed the worried expression on his face.

He started moving slowly against her and soon she was moving with him in a steady rhythm. She wanted him to move faster and harder as she didn't know how much she would last but she knew that their first night together would be slow and gentle. His thrusts were long and slow as he wanted to give her all the pleasure he could. At some point he started sucking her neck and made sure to leave a mark there, a mark of his love and desire for her. He felt that he was nearing his climax and he needed to move faster but he didn't want to come first, so he just continued their steady rhythm. "Oh Charles… oh yes… Charles I can't hold… Oh Yesssss…", she was nearing her climax and his slow thrusts were killing her.

After hearing her he started moving a little faster as he knew that he couldn't hold any longer. It took only a few more thrusts as the room filled with the cries of their names. He looked down at his wife and kissed passionately as they remained joined like a one. After a few moments feeling that he could no longer hold his body like that on top of her he moved so he could lie down next to her. He drew her into his arms and covered them both with a blanket. "I love you, Mrs. Carson.", he whispered in her ear as he kissed her there.

"I love you, Mr. Carson.", she said as she smiled widely at her husband's actions.

Soon they both drifted off to sleep with wide smiles on their faces and started dreaming of their life together.

**/-00-/**

The family had given them two whole days off so they could enjoy their small honeymoon in their cottage doing whatever they wanted to do. They had made love almost in the whole cottage as they couldn't keep their hands away from each other. They had two wonderful days just for themselves and they were very happy. It was a little difficult for them to wake up and get dressed to go back to work but they had decided to work for a few years more before retiring to their cottage and they had staff under their care to guide them.

They walked hand in hand towards the big house as they could enjoy holding hands now that they were married. They would have to control themselves in the presence of the other servants but they could kiss or touch each other whenever they were alone in his pantry or in her sitting room. They wanted to make up for the time they had lost all these years of hiding their feelings and they would do that without giving a bad example to the other servants.

The servant's hall was filled with 'Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Carson' as the two heads of the staff entered the room. They had all stood up to greet them and sat back down. Charles gave his sign to start eating breakfast and they all engrossed themselves in their breakfast and into cheerful conversations. Charles and Elsie would look at each other often with wide smiles on their faces. As the bells started ringing they all started they work. They were the last ones to leave the servant's hall. They held hands until they stopped outside his pantry. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you, Mrs. Carson.", he whispered to her.

"I love you, Mr. Carson.", she said as she kissed him back.

He watched her as she entered her sitting room to start her work while he entered his pantry to start his own work. They were finally married, the family had accepted them and they would live happy for the rest of their lives together.

**THE END!**

**Thank you very much for your support through this story! It really meant a lot to me! THANK YOU!**


End file.
